


Gegen das Vergessen

by julianna2luv (teh_jules)



Series: Nach dem Ende [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Elanor POV, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Goodbyes, M/M, Sappy, old fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/julianna2luv
Summary: Auf Elanor geht die Überlieferung zurück, dass er [Sam] (...) übers Meer gefahren ist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> :Überarbeitete Version meiner gleichnamigen 2004er Fiction.

**Gegen das Vergessen**

**: by jules**

*

Sie weint immer noch als Fastred nach Hause kommt. Sie sitzt vorn über gebeugt und weint verzweifelt in ihre Hände. Ihre Schluchzer hallen leise nach. Ihre Knöchel und Füße sind kalt und taub, weil sie solange still auf dem Boden gesessen hat, während ihre Hände warm und feucht sind, von ihren Tränen.

 

Fastred ist sofort bei ihrer Seite, berührt ihr Knie und reibt ihren Nacken, streicht ihr durch das lange blonde Haar, fragt sie leise warum sie denn weint und sie würde gerne antworten, doch sie weint bereits so lange das sie nicht mehr damit aufhören kann.

 

Bekommt nur zwei Schluchzer heraus und mehr Tränen.

 

„ Elanor.“ bittet er leise. „ Elanor, Liebstes? Warum weinst du? Ist es wegen deiner Mutter?“

 

Während er das fragt hilft er ihr auf und setzt sie auf einen Stuhl und setzt sich neben sie und wiederholt noch einmal seine Frage.

 

Elanor muß tatsächlich darüber nachdenken was er meint und das macht es noch trauriger, denn an ihre Mutter hat sie in den letzten Stunden nicht gedacht.

 

Ihre Gedanken sind bei ihrem Vater und seinen stetigen Schritten in Richtung Westen. Ihre Gedanken sind bei Frodo Beutlin, der bereits solange fort ist, das sie sich nicht mehr erinnern dürfte und es doch tut.

 

Sie sieht auf und blickt Fastred aus verquollenen Augen an. Sie holt zitternd Atem und wischt sich mit ihrer Schürze über die Augen.

 

„ Nein, es ist nicht wegen meiner Ma.“ Elanor versucht zu lächeln um die schreckliche Besorgnis vom Gesicht ihres Ehemannes zu vertreiben. „ Es ist Pa.“

 

„ Was ist mit ihm?“

 

Sie greift nach dem Buch das auf der Anrichte liegt, hält es in ihren Händen, fühlt das Leder.

 

„ Er ist fort.“

 

„ Wohin... Wohin ist er gegangen? _Elanor_?“

 

„ Nach Westen. Pa ist nach Westen gegangen. Er geht in die alte Welt. In die Unsterblichen Lande, er--“ _Nimmt mich nicht mit. Läßt mich allein._

 

Sie schämt sich nur daran gedacht zu haben, denn sie hat alles was man sich nur wünschen kann. Und trotzdem... Ihr Vater war zuerst da. Ihr Vater hat zuerst den Wunsch in ihr genährt die Elben zu sehen.

 

Elanor packt das Buch und drückt es an ihre Brust und sie fühlt sich wie ein kleines Mädchen das gegen den Willen ihres Pas das Buch von Herrn Frodos Pult gezogen hat, um es zu lesen. Es gehört nicht ihr und das weiß sie. Es ist nicht ihres.

 

„ Aber--?“

 

Nein, Fastred versteht es nicht. Wie sollte er auch? Er liebt nicht so sehr wie ihr Vater das er alles aufgeben würde und das ist sehr traurig auf der einen Seite, denkt Elanor, aber auch in Ordnung.

 

„ Aber seine Familie ist hier. Seine Kinder. Seine Enkelkinder. Er ist ein angesehener Hobbit.“

 

Elanor lächelt. Sie berührt Fastreds Gesicht liebevoll.

 

„ Hat mein Vater dir nie von seiner Reise mit Herrn Frodo erzählt?“

 

Fastred sieht so aus als verstehe er nicht worauf Elanor hinaus will.

 

„ Nein. Nur das was alle wußten. Das... Das sie den Ring...“

 

Elanor legt das Buch auf ihre Knie und schlägt es auf.

 

„ Mein Vater war im Dienste von Herrn Bilbo seit seiner Jugend. Er hat bei ihm lesen und schreiben gelernt und von den Elben erfahren. Er hat mir einmal erzählt das er Herr Frodo das erste Mal als er ihn gesehen hat für einen Elb hielt.“ sie lächelt über die Geschichte. Lächelt über die Vorstellung des kleinen Sam Gamgee wie er an einem Morgen nach Beutels End rauf geht und dort einen Elb in Herrn Bilbos Keller entdeckt.

 

„ Mein Vater hatte die Wahl ob er mit Herr Frodo gehen wolle oder nicht. Er wußte das er vielleicht nicht zurück kehren würde. Er ist gegangen und hat sich nicht umgedreht. Stell dir das vor: Nicht mal verabschiedet hat er sich von seinen Geschwistern und vom Gaffer.“

 

Elanor erinnert sich daran wie sie eines Nachts aufgewacht ist, höchstens vier Jahre alt und voller Angst vor der Dunkelheit, die sie schließlich überwunden hatte, nachdem sie unter ihrer Türe noch Licht hatte brennen sehen, um durch die Halle und in die Küche zu laufen. Und da hatten sie am Ofen gesessen, ihr Vater mit einem Buch im Schoß und eingeschlafen, Herr Frodo allerdings noch halbwach und mit einer Decke um die dünnen Schultern geschlungen. Er hatte gelächelt und sie zu sich gehoben und die Decke um sie beide geschlungen und zu ihr gesagt das er die Dunkelheit ebenso sehr hasst wie sie. Elanor hatte nicht gleich einschlafen können und so konnte sie sich heute noch sehr gut an seinen Geruch und seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter erinnern.

 

„ Mein Vater hat schon einmal alles hinter sich gelassen. Doch diesmal tut er es für sich. Ich erwarte nicht das du es verstehst, denn ich verstehe es manchmal selbst nicht. Ich weiß nur das sechzig Jahre eine lange Zeit ist getrennt zu sein von jemand den man so sehr liebt.“ Elanor spürt wieder die Tränen, sie hält sie nicht zurück. „ Und was hatten sie denn schon, Fastred? Einen langen Weg zusammen den keiner von beiden allein hätte gehen können.“

 

Sie schluchzt.

 

„ Mein Vater war in zwei gerissen. Nachdem Herr Frodo fort war, ging es meiner Mutter besser. Sie war so wie die meisten Hobbits: Um das was man nicht sieht muß man sich keine Sorgen machen. Aber es hörte nicht auf. Manchmal saß er in Herr Frodos Arbeitszimmer und kam stundenlang nicht heraus und Ma schickte Frodo dann immer zu ihm herein um ihn aus seinen _Träumereien_ wie sie es nannte, heraus zu holen. Ich glaube sie erinnerte ihn damit daran das er tatsächlich fort war und nur noch ein Frodo in Beutels End lebte und dieser war ein Gamgee.“

 

Plötzlich lacht sie, als hätte ihr jemand den besten Witz erzählt.

 

„ Frodo Gamgee. Ist das nicht lustig? Ich hab es vorher nie bemerkt, aber ist es nicht ironisch das sie nur in diesem Namen verbunden sind?“ sie wurde wieder ernst und sah ihren Mann aus klaren blauen Augen an. „ Wäre es nicht gräßlich Fastred, wenn wir nur dem Namen nach verbunden wären?“

 

Fastred sieht sie an, zu sehr ergriffen von dem was sie gesagt hat und nickt statt dessen nur, bevor er sie in die Arme nimmt und er seine Lippen auf ihre Stirn preßt.

 

Sie sitzen lange Zeit so zusammen, bis die Tür aufschwingt und man das patschen kleiner Kinderfüße auf den Fließen hören kann.

 

„Ma? Pa?“

 

Elanor sieht ihren Mann an und lächelt, wischt sich über die Wangen und steht auf.

 

„Wir sind hier, Kinder.“

 

Zwei kleine Mädchen kommen in die Küche gerannt und rufen nach Apfelkuchen, worüber Elanor lächelt, aber innerlich spürt wie ihre Trauer nicht aufhört sondern nur tiefer wird.

 

_Pa hat für diese Momente gelebt. Für seine Kinder und Enkelkinder. War heil und ganz für sie. Hat alles für sie getan, war der beste Vater und doch... Hast du die Stunden gezählt, Pa?_

 

Sie sieht nach Westen aus dem kleinem Fenster in ihrer Küche, mit den karierten blauen Gardinen die ihr Marigold letztes Jahr zu ihrem Geburtstag gegeben hat, während sie Kuchen für ihre Mädchen schneidet und Tee für Fastred kocht, der sie besorgt ansieht, aber nichts mehr sagt.

 

_Laß mich mitgehen, Pa._

 

_Oh nein, Elanorelle. Nein. Dein Platz ist hier._

 

_Ich möchte aber—_

 

_Ich weiß._

 

Elanor lächelt über ihre Dummheit und liebt ihren Vater um so mehr für sein besonnenes Lächeln und seine sanften Worte. Für sie wartet kein Schiff in den Grauen Anfurten. Für sie wartet keine Liebe auf der anderen Seite des Ozeans. Alles was auf sie wartet, ist hier.

 

Sie tätschelt ihren Töchtern die Köpfe und küßt Fastred, doch schließlich nimmt sie das Buch und geht damit in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo sie lange über das Papier gebeugt sitzt uns ließt und ließt und ließt.

 

 _Gegen das Vergessen._ Hat ihr Vater immer gesagt, wenn sie ihn gefragt hat warum er das Buch schon wieder ließt und als ihre Kinder später am Abend zu ihr ins Bett kriechen ließt sie ihnen vor, lange über die übliche Schlafenszeit hinaus, bis sie die beiden heraus scheuchen muß und ihnen verspricht morgen weiter zu lesen. Sie küßt die beiden, löscht das Licht und geht dann selbst ins Bett, wo Fastred bereits liegt und döst.

 

Sie schlüpft ebenfalls unter die Decke, legt das Buch auf den Nachtisch und löscht auch ihre Lampe, so dass nur noch das Feuer leicht scheint.

 

„ Ich liebe dich.“ sagt Fastred leise, als sie sich an seine Schulter schmiegt. Elanor schließt die Augen.

 

Nein, sie muss nicht mehr weinen.

 

.end.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback ist wie nach langer Zeit einen wichtigen Menschen wieder zu finden.


End file.
